It is conventionally known that a polyester resin is used as a binder for the purpose of improving the low-temperature fixing ability of a toner (see, for example, Patent Documents 1 and 2). In order to further improve the low-temperature fixing property of a toner, it is necessary to reduce the molecular weight or glass transition temperature (hereinafter, abbreviated as “Tg”) of a polyester resin. However, this involves a problem that a resultant toner is poor in anti-blocking property under high temperature and humidity conditions.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. S62-178278
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H4-313760